The Month Away
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: (COMPLETED) INUXKAG After getting into an argument with Inuyasha. Sango suggests that Kagome leave for a month to go visit her sick Aunt. Can Inuyasha handle being away from her for so long?


Hey sorry for not being around for so long!

But hey this story is to show that i'm still around

and that I will be starting back up a new chapter for The Mysterious Island!

I am super sorry for what happened but I was able to fix it! Yay! XD

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That stupid Inuyasha who does he think he is!" Kagome mumbles as she carefully made her way out if the well, "doesn't he understand how important it is that I have a life her too! Not to mention my tests! Honestly!" Kagome angry made her way to the front, "hey Kagome!" Kagome heard yell. She turned to see her little brother playing around the shrine with his soccer ball, though that was normal for him to do, but he was wearing normal clothes and not his uniform. "How come your wearing regular clothes. Did you not have school today?" kagome asks slightly confused. "Nah mom says that I couldn't go today because of the packing" Souta stated as he kicked the ball around the yard. "What do you mean packing?" Kagome asked confused. "Oh Kagome your home" she could hear her mother call from the front door, "come on in dinner is nearly ready".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aunt Noami is sick?" Kagome asked shocked Aunt Noami was a very frail woman and happened to be her grandfather's sister. Aparently she had come down with a nasty cold so they were going down there to help her get better while Aunt Noami eldest son, to whom she lives with, is a work. And it is good company for her and grandfather since they hardly see each now a days. Souta will at least keep Uncle Toshi entertained at least so there will be no trouble. "Yes, we believe that she will be sick for quite a while so we will be gone a month" her mother said. "Really a whole month?!" Kagome said shocked as she frowned a bit. She did not want them being gone for so long she felt at that moment more then ever disconnected from the time she was born. "Don't be upset dear we will be back by the time you come again for another visit" her mother reassured. Kagome nodded but not really feeling any reassurance as she distractedly ate her food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man who does that Kagome think she is sitting me like that!" Inuyasha complained as he sat crossed legged waiting for the old hag to finish making dinner. "Well you did call her a wench and a bitch after all. No woman would ever want to be called such things" Miroku stated as sipped from his tea. "Yea like your some expert you grab more ass then I say the word ass!" Inuyasha shouted. "How dare you I am just a simple monk doing what I can in the name of Buddha" Miroku stated justicely but Inuyasha just glared at as Sango yelled from her spot next to Miroku. Sango slapped Miroku while shouting, "did buddha tell you to do that?!"

"Dinner is ready" Keade stated as Shippo helped pass the food to the others. But as Inuyasha was distracted by the bickering couple Shippo took that opportunity to sneak a bit of food from Inuyasha's plate. When Shippo reached out to grab the fish from his plate he was strucked to the head. "What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked  
as he picked up Shippo from the back of his Kimono. Shippo cried, "I'm gonna tell Kagome that you were picking on me when she gets back!" Inuyasha growled, "who gives a crap if Kagome isn't here she can be in her time as long as she wants after we get the jewel shards" Inuyasha stated angrily as he dropped Shippo onto the floor. "You should be a bit more grateful Inuyasha for all the things she has done for you!" Sango stated feeling angry that he would insult Kagome in such a way. "Well I don't care! Kagome could be gone for a month and I wouldn't care!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up and walked out the door forgetting his dinner on the floor to which Shippo ate happily from.

Sango growled ready to grab hiraikotsu and go after that selfish Hanyou that always takes advantage of poor Kagome after everything she has done for him. Miroku placed a comforting hand on her balled fist to soothe her anger. "Do not be angry with him he only acts like that because its the only things he knows. Imagine living your life as he  
did you would then understand how he must feel" Miroku said trying to shine light to the situation but Sango was not ready to let go of her anger yet. "But that doesn't excuse his behavior to Kagome!" Sango growled, "I just wished there was some way to get Inuyasha back for how he treats Kagome!" She sat there silently glaring at her food in her hands as she thought many painful and uncomfortable ways to make Inuyasha pay for his disrespect. Miroku choose wisely to not say a word as he could have swore that the intensity of her glare was sizziling the fish, he sure didn't want that glare directed on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the shrine as she walked from school to get ready for her trip back to the feudal era. She walked mopily up the steps taking her sweet time to get home not even caring if Inuyasha suddenly appear to yell at her could make her get out of her funk. She sighed again though she was home for the last three days, studying for most of them, being angry with Inuyasha, and worrying all the time that Inuyasha would prefer Kikyo more than her. All in all it was a terrible week. But she wished there was something that she could do atleast to spend more time with her family. But it was her responsibility for the shattering the jewel shards in the first place so it should come first. But she wished that she could spend one more day with them since they would be leaving tomorrow to Aunt Noami's house in Osaka.

When everything was said and done she said goodbye to her family and traveled back through the well with her heavy yellow back-pack filled with supplies for the journey. Surprisingly Inuyasha wasn't there to annoy her for taking so long. 'Oh great he's probably with Kikyo right now' she thought making her already sad mood to become even more depressing.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagoem turned to see Sango walking out of the tree's looking very concerned. She sighed as she told Sango about her family's trip and how she felt that there was a rift forming between them. And about the way Inuyasha treats her, making her feel even worse.

Sango looked at her sadly knowing sad it must make her to be away from her family for so long all the time. It made Sango think about her family but when Kagome had mentioned how her family would be gone for a month she smirked as an thought crossed her mind. "Well there is a way to get him back you know" Sango stated sounding a little too happy.

Kagome looked at her confused, "what do you mean? How?"

"Well since I'm a demon slayer its my job to study the cultures and behaviors of demons that I am assigned to exterminate" Sango replied.

"But what does that have to do with getting Inuyasha back?" Kagome asked.

"Well a demon must stay near their mates at all times and if not they become unstable. They believe that there is no one more important than their mates" Sango said simply.

"But I don't understand. Mates?"

"Well mates to put it simple is like a human way of saying husband or wife but its much deeper and serious then a human marriage"

"But I still don't understand. I don't under-" their was a pause as Kagome's eyes widdened in shock, "you couldn't mean?! But that's rediculous! There is no way Inuyasha sees me like that!"

"And he couldn't see Kikyo like that either" Sango said noticing that Kagome was beginnning to get confused again she sighed, "because think about it how long would it be before Inuyasha and Kikyo to see eachother. hmm, it takes at least a few months before he sees Kikyo again. Male demon would stay no more than a day away from their mate until they start freaking out and Inuyasha is quite fine with Kikyo going off on her own for a long period of time."

"Yes but he still gets worried about her" Kagome says sadly getting jealous over Kikyo again.

"That may be true but Inuyasha can go without her for months without her but he can not go a day without you" Sango says frustrated wanting to get the point accross already.

Kagome blushed, "okay even if you were right, which your not, how does it have to do with getting Inuyasha back?" she asked trying to get her blush under control though the blush kept getting brighter with each thought about being Inuyasha's mate.

"Well since your family will be gone for a month I was thinking that you go with them" Sango said.

"What! Inuyasha wouldn't allow that!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes but this will be perfect to test my theory! If Inuyasha really cares enough for you his insticts to be with his mate will rise and when you come back I'm sure he will be nicer to you and.." Sango whipers the last part in her ear, "a lot more loving".

Kagome could feel the blush fill her whole body just thinking about Inuyasha being all lovey dovy with her is just a dream come true! But would it work? Kagome thought for a while on it, if this is the only way to see how deep his feelings our for me it wouldn't hurt to try it. But she was going to miss him so much. Kagome couldn't stand, no matter how angry she is at the time, to be away from Inuyasha for too long.

Sango could literally see the wheels turning in her head as she considered the idea and she smiled happily knowing that Kagome going along with it. "But how will I get passed Inuyasha I'm suppose to be back today?" Kagome asks.

Sango smirks, "don't worry about it I'll make sure to have everything under control. Now get going before Inuyasha smells that you're back" she says pushing her towards the well.

"Thanks Sango for everything!" Kagome says thankfully as she prepares to jump into the well, "but wait what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I had to get away from the pervert for a bit. In fact I should head back before he wakes up" Sango stated sounding rather annoyed. Miroku had touched her rather inappropriately to which led to him getting a few knocks in the head and a good nap.

Kagome giggled, "thanks again!" she said happily and she jumped down the well. She felt rather excited and somewhat anxious. Excited that she will be able to spend some time with her family but rather anxious of being away from Inuyasha for so long. But it had to be done so Kagome can finally where she and Inuyasha stood with one another.

Once gone Sango jumped up and down rather excited having a rather rare moment to allow herself to be a female and not a warrior. She couldn't wait to see how this month will play out and how Inuyasha will react when he finds out that Kagome will be gone for so long. Skipping down the path to the village she smiled happily, 'I haven't had this much  
fun since ever!' she thought as she made her way to the village to tell everyone the 'great' news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Well she had to help her family take care of her sick Aunt. She was going to come here to tell you but she didn't have much time since she had to leave soon so she wanted me to tell you guys since I was already by the well when she came through the well" Sango lied smoothly looking very serious while on the inside she felt rather amused about the situation.

"But a whole month!" Shippo cried rather sad that Kagome will be gone for so long.

"It's all right Shippo she's ll be back before you know it" Miroku said trying to cheer Shippo up.

"Okay"

"But that doesn't give her the right to just get up and leave like that without telling me!" Inuyasha fumed not liking this at all. Why would she do this to him? Did he do something that made her not want him around? Inuyasha could have gone with her just incase something happened to her so he could protect her but he guessed that she didn't trust him as much as he thought she did.

Sango could see Inuyasha's ears lower as his mood changed to fury into depression. Seeing him like that gave him an impression of an abadoned puppy that was kicked to the side of the road because he wasn't wanted. She quickly tried to steal herself so not let the look make her feel sorry for him it was because of her actions that led to the separation in the first place. But if she looked any longer she was going to give away that Kagome was still at home and it wouldn't give her the time to get ready for the trip tomorrow.

"Well whatever it's not like I care or anything!" Inuyasha shouted as he angrily ate his food as he growled every so often. He had to be bipolar since he looked so depressed not even two minutes ago.

Sango sighed as she ate her food in silence nearly regretting giving the idea of letting her be gone for so long if this was his attitude for being gone. And she knew that he would be even worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sango hated when she was right, Inuyasha had become quite the pest after two weeks of Kagome being gone. Yelling, screaming, trying to get into fights with anyone around him, she had even once scream at a tree because he was so angry he had not seen a root on the floor and he nearly tripped. Making the already enraged hanyou to swirl around and yelled at the tree not before chopping the tree into several pieces with his sword. With this dangerous behavior he wasn't aprochable anymore and it was like walking on egg shells around him.

But then suddenly one day it just stopped. Inuyasha began to mope around and not talk to anyone and not even stopping to eat. Sango knew that Inuyasha had entered into a deep depression and she felt sorry for him. Now a days you see him sitting in the sacred tree as he looked at the sky lost in thought.

Shippo tried to talk to him even playing a few pranks on him just to get a rise out of him but nothing. Miroku tried to give some of his 'helpful' advice about women knowing that it always made the hanyou blush and get embarrassed then hit Miroku square in the head. But yet again nothing. He sat there in the tree not even moving for days on end not even caring if it rained, he would never move.

Sango sighed one thing she knew for sure, that she was right. Kagome was Inuyasha's mate. And he is going to die if she doesn't come back soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month passed by and Kagome had returned home. She was happy to spend so much time with her family but all she could think about will she was away was Inuyasha. What was he doing? Or if he was safe? So many thoughts came to mind as she was supposed to spend the month with her family but all she ended up doing was mope around as she wished that Inuyasha was here with her. But she didn't let that get in the way of her duties to help her Aunt in fact it made her try even harder to help her so she could get home faster. To Inuyasha faster.

But she couldn't allow such selfish thoughts to fill her mind but luckily her Aunt started feeling better by the end of the month. And now they were back home two days earlier then planned but she was more than grateful. She quickly go her things together as she changed into her uniform and then placed the supplies into her back pack. She quickly said goodbye to her family before dashing to the well. Kagome never felt so excited to get back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango and the rest sat at the bottom of the tree with their weapons handy just incase a demon tries to attack their vulnerable friend. Sango sighed she wished that Kagome would come back soon, 'Inuyasha wont be able to last another without her'.

Inuyasha sat there numb he knew that his friends were worried about him but he didn't care all he wanted was Kagome. He whimpered softly, 'Kagome why aren't you back yet? Don't you care about me anymore?' He felt his whole being slowly fade away he knew he wasn't complete without her.

Oh how wished with all his heart that she was right here by his side that was all his dream ever consisted of. Being with her but he hardly slept anymore it hurt to much to wake up without her by his side and that everything that they had done had only been a dream.

He was dying that he knew but he would gladly die no life is worth it if he didn't have her to live for. Then all of a sudden his whole body became alive. He smelled the most beautiful scent that he ever had the pleasure of smelling. Kagome's scent. She was back. And with that he jumped from the tree and ran in the direction of the well.

Miroku was shocked to see Inuyasha run out of the tree believing that Naraku was somewhere near by he quickly reached for his staff only for a hand to stop him. Miroku looked at Sango confused as she simply said, "there's nothing to be worried about Kagome's back" and before Miroku could say a word she interrupted him, "and no spying I think they need a little alone time together".

"Alright there's something that you're not telling me care to explain?" Miroku asked with his eye brow raised. Sango smilled as she went into full detail on her plan to have Inuyasha and Kagome to be separated for a long period of time so Inuyasha can see how important she is to him. Miroku laughed, "well my dear Sango you are indeed the crafty one aren't you" Sango smilled feeling please with herself though she blushed at his praise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome climbed out of the well she dropped her bag when Inuyasha dashed from the forest. she quickly ran to him as he quickly did the same.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace holding tightly that always made her fell right at home and that she could take on the world.

Inuyasha breathed her in as he whimpered then pulled her tighter to him. Her scent that smelled of sweet lavender and the breathe of fresh air calmed his beast. It has been on the surface for the passed month making him furious and angry all the time but as time passed he and the beast fell into a deep depression. It had become so bad that he hadn't cared if he died.

"Don't ever leave me like that again" he whispered in her ear. Kagome furiously shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "no never!" as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Inuyasha thought about what he expereinced this passed month and knew that this will never happen again. He knew next time that he would die without her. "No! You don't understand! This can never happen again!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled away enough so he could look into her eyes. "Being away from you for so long made me realize that I can't live without you. These last few weeks without you has been absolute hell it felt as if I was in a constant nightmare that wouldn't end. I can never feel like that again" Inuyasha said as his voice wavered Kagome could tell that he was becoming desperate but why she didn't know.

"I love you!" Inuyasha yelled finally looking deeply into her eyes. Kagome gasped in surprise she could clearly see that love, the sadness, and how desperate he was. "I love you so much. Please I know that I can be rude and selfish but I can make you happy if you let me. Being away from you made you made realize that you are the most important thing to me in the entire world and not even the jewel is as important as you. Will you be my mate?.

Kagome could feel the tears fall faster as she heard his loving words it made her heart swell in happiness. She nodded her head in pure happiness as she launched herself at him, "Yes! Yes I'll be your mate! I love you so much!" she cried as Inuyasha pulled her into a loving kiss.

On that day Inuyasha made Kagome his mate and they were closer then they ever were before. And they would spend the rest of their lives together forever at each others side. 

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hoped you liked it and I hope you review!

Have a wonderful day everyone!

Ja Ne!


End file.
